This specification relates to a user interface for quickly logging information, in particular, a user interface for quickly logging restaurant review information on a mobile device such as a smart phone.
Small portable computing devices, e.g., smart phones and tablets, support a wide variety of specialized applications and services that exploit the high computing power, high screen resolution, wireless network connectivity, location awareness, cameras, and touch-based user interfaces that characterize such devices.
Users can download and install small specialized applications, or “apps”, to their personal portable computing devices to perform specific functions or to enjoy particular services. As used in this specification, the term application may refer to any type of standalone or Internet-connected application, program, or software module executed in any part of a computing environment, whether of a small portable single-user device like a smart phone or of a larger device like a personal computer or a server. The term app will be reserved for an application that is installed and runs on a small personal mobile computing device with a touch screen interface, e.g., a smart phone or tablet.